This invention relates to a hi-hat cymbal and particularly a hi-hat cymbal that has a dual-foot or tripod cymbal stand, which may be flexibly positioned on various performing, sites for use.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional hi-hat cymbal, which has a tripod stand supporting two cymbals at the top end and a foot, pedal at the bottom. By stepping the foot pedal, the two cymbals may be actuated to hit against each other for producing sound desired. The tripod stand has three feet, which may be extended around a circular perimeter to securely hold the cymbals on the floor.
The hi-hat cymbal usually has to couple with drum set at the performance sites, and they take relatively large floor space. When performance sites are outdoors on grass field or with no even ground surface, the three feet of the tripod stand cannot stand steadily.
How to resolve the problem set forth above for the hi-hat cymbal to be firmly supported on any performance sites without taking too much floor space is one of the issues musical instrument manufacturers are now pursing.